TenSong Shuffle Challenge II  Hitler?
by EsophagealEruption
Summary: YamiYugixHitler. Yes, "What the hell?" is the proper response. I wanted to get some inspiration again, so here's another shuffle challenge. The rules are inside, if you wanna try. Uh. It's... I don't know if I'm inspired or not.


Man, I realized the other day I had no fiction at all. I don't know where it all went. Imperfection REALLY needs attention, and I feel like a jerk for not working on it. So, to get back into the groove... I'm going to do a TenSong Shuffle, and it's gonna be the first pairing I see in my FanArt folder, selected at random. I haven't even opened the folder yet, but I'm gonna open it, close my eyes, scroll up and down, and put my finger on the screen, or close to it, and then that pairing is gonna get some drabble in ten songs.

A little history on the TSSC – I did it once before, I think I got it off dA. Anyways, the other one is posted, it is Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya from Yu-Gi-Oh. I'mma laugh if this one is YuGiOh, and then you're reading this, and you're like, "Well, duh, why else would it be posted in YGO, numbnuts?" And I'll be like... Hurr. Anyways, anyone can do this challenge.

Rules:

Random pairing, doesn't matter who or where from.

Shuffled playlist.

Turn on the playlist.

You have the length of each song to write a drabble about that pairing from that song.

No skipping~.

OKAY. Opening the folder.

Winnar: Well, it was Hitler and Yami Yugi. But I don't know how I feel about-/beaten for breaking rules

Okay, okay! Hitler and Yami Yugi. You are warned.

–

Eminem and the one chick – Love the Way You Lie

Adolf stared outside of the window, tears streaming down his face. Yami was out again late tonight. Lying again. He hated him, somewhat.

Yami Yugi swaggered in through the door, bottle in hand. He was pissed. His man had been fucking around again.

Hitler swirled, his hair a mess from having run his hands through it so much.

"Bitch," Yami Yugi growled, "I know you've been out with him again. I saw you guys."

"Where've you been?"

"I've been working, while you've been dicking off!"  
>A fight ensued.<p>

Hitler felt his nose break, and Yami Yugi apologized. He started crying.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Don't leave me. I love you."

Hitler smiled through the blood running from his nose.

"I know."

He loved that lie.

Yami Yugi screamed, slapping at Hitler.

"You slut! You lying, cheating slut!"

Hitler kicked back. "Stop! Stop that!" He grabbed his bag. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. He had given up his regime for Yami Yugi. He couldn't take this any more, though.

Yami Yugi punched him..

–

Billy Joel – The Piano Man

Adolf picked up his glass, sipping the Scotch in a gentlemanly manner. It was 9 o'clock. A few people were in the bar. Tonic and gin, the usual. Billy was behind the bar, cleaning a cup. The old man stood, and asked the singer on stage to sing him a song. Adolf smiled as his partner began singing.

He sang so nicely, amidst the quietly seething drunks, the smoke, the smell of spilt beers. John tapped the bartop. "Light ya smoke, Hitler?"

Hitler nodded and smiled. The bartender lit up his cigarette, and gave Hitler another Scotch. Knowing the piano man had its perks. Billy wanted to be an actor. He had told Adolf so.

The waitress was cute. Blonde and blue-eyed. She liked to chat up the businessmen. But that wasn't why Hitler was there.

He smiled to the stage, where a short, tri-colored haired boy sang richly, fingers striking perfectly, every note on the piano. The manager grinned in the back of the bar. These people, they were all here to see Yami Yugi perform. This was his livelihood. Adolf admired that.

The piano man caught his eye, and the twinkle in them was something Hitler could never forget.

–

Basshunter/Alina – Numa Numa

Hitler sighed. The world was so gray without his love here. He lifted a paintbrush. Started to paint. Him.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Salut~" It's me, your babe~."

"Hey, sweetheart."

"What's up?"

"I'm making something for you."

"It's not another portrait, is it?"

"When you leave," Hitler said heavily, but softly, "My colors fade to gray."

"Hehe. You're soo funny, Hitler-sama."

"They're in the colors of my love for you, Yami-dear."

Yami, on the other end of the line, rolled his eyes. Hitler was so emotional sometimes.

"I'll be home in like, thirty minutes."

"When you leave, my colors fade to gray, so I paint you every day."

"Dork."

Hitler sighed, painting a swing in the background. Yami just didn't understand... Even when he went grocery shopping... The world was so empty...

–

Kelis - Milkshake

Yami danced, singing loudly.

"Damn right, it's better than yours.. I can teach you, but I have to cha~arge"

A crowd of people watched, some clapping, others just watching, eyes ridden with lust. He danced heavily and with anyone close by. Hitler stared jealously from the corner. How did he do that? Get so many people to watch, to dance with him? How did he entrance so many people?

"I can teach you," a boy said from behind him.

Hitler looked at him. He looked like Yami.

"No one can dance like that."

"The boys are waiting..."

Hitler glanced at Yami. Looked back at his odd twin.

"Teach me."

–

Three Doors Down – Story of a Girl

He always looked so upset in photos. Never smiling. Yami's brow creased in disapproval. All of them. All of them. Not a single smile.

He knew Hitler had had some hard times... But he had a beautiful smile.

He looked at his love, who stared out the window. He watched his mouth, careful of what he said, at all times. It seemed like just the wrong thing could set the poor thing off.

"I love your smile," he said, nonchalantly.

Hitler looked over to him. No smile.

"Your clothes never wear the same, your hair never falls the same way... You always look so sad in my photos."

"You never seem to run out of things to say."

Yami shrugged. "You hide that pretty face from everyone. So lonely and sad in photos."

Adolf smiled. "I got you, though."

I absolutely love it when he smiles.

–

Miranda Cosgrove – Dancing Crazy

"Where we goin?"

"Dunno."

"Where ARE we?"

"Dunno."

They'd been walking around forever. Yami smiled. A band was playing in the streets. "Dance with me!" He demanded.

Hitler sighed.

"I like you, you like me."

Hitler smiled, and gave Yami Yugi a kiss on the forehead.

They danced together, for over an hour.

The band died down. They decided to keep running around, club hopping. Hitler laughed, his face lighting up after a while. Yami smiled, waving his arms with the crowd. It was so fun. He knew he could always depend on Hitler.

They kissed as everyone danced wildly around them. The glowsticks lit up the night, and Hitler even waved one around in the crazed dance movement.

"Did you hear me say that?"

"Hm?"

"I lo-"

–

Three Days Grace – Never too Late

Hitler stared at the gun in his hand. Everything was over. He lost World War II. He lost his wife. His regime. He felt tears prick at his eyes. Yami would be so disappointed.

"It's not too late," he heard his lover say from the hallway.

"Baby, we'll turn it all around, we'll make it out, 'cause it's not too late."

"Who would have guessed it?"

"We can do this. I left it all. We can run."

"Even if you say it will be alright... I can't do this anymore."

"We can stay alive. We'll turn everything around."

Hitler fingered the gun. Popped it open, staring at the bullets, heart heavy.

"The life we had..."

"We can't get it back. This world will never be what we expected... We don't belong. It'll be alright."

"I want to end it."

"We can run. Argentina."

"Stay alive..."

"It's not too late."

Adolf heard people screaming in the streets. He saw the fires blazing outside.

He set the gun down.

–

Oh god. I can't. I can't do any more. I just heard the "Cuppy Cake Song" from Strawberry Shortcake start. I need a cigarette. That was 7. Seven song Challenge.

Okay, after a half carton of cigarettes and some counseling, Here's number 8.

Strawberry Shortcake – The Cuppy Cake Song

"Aww, you're so cute!"

Hitler glared from under the pink wig.

"You're my wittle-"

And then a bomb exploded and everyone died.

Blue October – Calling You (It was fading into El Foto Blanco Y Negro... Spain, I know, Shh.)

"I miss you."

Yami cradled the phone, picking up his son. He'd said it a hundred times before. "I miss you, too."

Hitler always called him late at night. He asked, "Do you miss me?"

He tried so hard.

"It's his bedtime."

"I know, I just wanted to see if you were sleeping.

"Oh?" Yami felt a smile creep to his face as his son yawned, "And what would you've done if I was?"

"I'd have asked you if you were dreaming of me."

Yami laughed quietly.

"I love you. Do I try too hard?"

"No, no... I can't believe we're together, it's just the whole.. You're World Ruler.."

Hitler chuckled over the line. "I'll spend all the money I have just to hear your voice.

Yami stroked his son's hair as he put him to bed.

"We miss you so much."

"We'll be together soon."

"We're always together."

Hitler laughed. "Mi cabeza, mi corazon."

Hitler and Yami had lived in Argentina for some time after WWII, where they had both learned Spanish.

"Mi Amor.."

–

Yami Yugi stared into the clouds. He felt the wind brush his hair back, felt its gentle caress on his skin. He almost leaned into it.

He felt a warmth beside him.

"I am not my own," he whispered, "Please," he sighed into the fading sunlight, "Please don't leave me. He leaned towards a bodiless warmth, "I need you.."

The sun faded behind dark clouds.

He could almost feel the soft bristle of Hitler's moustache on his cheek.

The warmth faded, and in the night, he was cold.

–

….There it is. I'm... Not sure exactly how inspired I feel...


End file.
